It is known in the art relating to fuel injectors to atomize the fuel injected through the nozzle of a fuel injector. In such fuel injection systems, fuel is atomized into a finely divided spray of small droplets by mixing air with the fuel upon discharge of the mixture from the fuel injector. Air assist atomization of the fuel injected from the fuel injector is used to produce a homogeneous air-fuel mixture. The homogeneity of the air-fuel mixture and gasification of fuel droplets in the combustion space affect the efficiency of the combustion process. A better mixture of air and fuel will produce both a cleaner and a more efficient combustion process. Therefore, it is desirable to obtain a fuel injector that has optimum atomization and accurate fuel spray targeting.